


The librarians and the place of magic in a new world

by Hannahfltx



Series: The Librarians and the path of magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing himself to the librarians Merlin now must find his place in the world where magic is almost non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The librarians and the place of magic in a new world

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this tides people over, I hope to continue this but I need a bit of time to get the the next bit done as I am in college and that takes up a bit of time, but I hope people like this and want more.

As Merlin sat down at the table to begin to explain a bit of how he got here and everything that he had ever encountered in his life a book off to the side started to quickly page through itself and stop a little over halfway through. They all stopped to look at it, Merlin rose to his feet and walked over and looked down at the page it stopped at, he than looked up at the three librarians left in the room as well as their guardian, Flynn seemed to have run off to get something as they had entered the library. The others in the room walked over to the book and looked at the page and became quite confused as it was simply a report of a museum robbery, than they got a look as to what had been stolen, some ancient vase that was meant to contain the force of the wind and storms. It had a name but Merlin was no longer giving the stolen artifact any thought, he wanted to see if anything would be in the library that could help him get Arthur back, Jenkins was happy to show him around and talk to him about the past.

“Wait, you don't plan on helping us with this, with your help we could solve this easily, and save a lot of lives…” Eve said as she noticed that the two were attempting to leave the room. The others standing to the side nodding.

But Merlin only smiled and shook his head and spoke, 

“The library has functioned without me for years, it now has a great team of librarians, I'm hardly going to be needed in this endeavor. I trust that you can solve this without me, and if the world does look to be at the eve of destruction feel free to call here, I will help in that manner, and my dear friend do not think me fooled, we have much to talk about.” Merlin told Jenkins as the two walked out, he seemed to be made all the more uncomfortable by the comment.

The librarians walked through the door that Jenkins opened before leaving to follow Merlin. They had their job to do and as much as they wanted to spend time with Merlin they had to protect people from the forces of evil.

Jenkins caught up to Merlin and the two went off to talk about Camelot.

“I know it’s you Galahad and I know why you left your post in Camelot, I don’t blame you, the final years it was around were rough on all of us, and this place of joy and magic is a safe haven you deserve after drinking from the cup of life and becoming immortal to remain in Camelot and guard her great power. How can I judge you for leaving when I myself did the very same thing.” Merlin told Jenkins as he caught up to him.

The two walked into the main part of the library and Merlin could feel the hum of all the magic in all of the in the huge expanse. As he entered in Excalibur flew through the air and all but leapt into Merlin's hand, it buzzed with excitement. Merlin cried with relief and joy as he held the sword against his forehead. With a swish the sword was covered in a guard and it hung itself to Merlin's side, they continued to walk through the maze of artifacts.

 

Merlin spent the day walking through the library and Jenkins led him to the various rooms, and he knew he could spend a human's lifetime and never see everything in the great hall. Merlin's favourite the hall of the items that the various librarians over the time since the library opened were able to recover from Camelot. He found one of the old red capes that the knights once wore in the height of the kingdom. He found Arthurs. Jenkins gave him the okay to keep it, he placed it over his shoulders and started to silently cry as the two continued to walk. Night soon fell and Jenkins showed Merlin to the sleeping quarters, where he lived, so they might get some rest, but Merlin waved off the room, he had long ago lost the need to sleep, nor dream, or suffer nightmares. 

It took the librarians four days to get the jar back from some idiot who just took it because they thought it would be worth a lot of money. Jake took a bit of pride in telling him it was a priceless piece of history, but not worth that much given what else that was in the room with it. They brought it back to the library to find it empty of the two they had left behind. They left it on the desk and walked into the main part of the building to try to find the two.

Merlin had left the cape in the room Jenkins had given him and he found himself heading toward the librarians that had returned, he could feel the surge of energy as the door was opened. He tracked down Jenkins who had taken to hiding in the great hall of books by the second day. Upon finding him, Merlin grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away from his books and back to where the the librarians had gone to, they had split up when they entered the main part of the library. They found Cassandra first, she had found herself in the hall of mirrors, a place that contains any and all mirrors given powers by magic. Some incredibly dangerous, Merlin was quick to have them all leave.

They found Jake next, covered in dirt as he had fallen into one of the many guardians in the library, thankfully most of the plants were harmless as they were only here because magic gave them something of an alien appearance and a powerful luminescence in the dark, and the hall was kept dark to show off the beauty of the plants, and how they are beautiful. They walked through the bright blue flowers to exit the room, but Merlin paused long enough to let them all see the beauty behind the power inside the plants. 

They found Eve next, or rather she ran into them as they walked out of the hall of Greek statues. She was happy to see them all safe but gained concern when she noticed Ezekiel was still missing, she quickly caught on that Merlin was able to sense them even through the powerful magic in the library. They were walking toward Ezekiel when they ran into the hall of confusion, a place of puzzles. If not for Merlin they would without doubt be lost in there forever, so they kept close and followed behind and were out within an hour. 

Ezekiel was back in the hub asleep when they finally tracked him down. Eve took more than a bit of joy kicking him awake. They gathered around the table to be filled in on what occurred when they left to gain the artifact back, turns out that it was never even used, the guy who stole it just wanted money. It was easy once they were able to track him down. Merlin is laughing by the end of the story, they had thought it was some criminal mastermind who was attempting to take over the world not some poor kid, who they had let go as they were not the police and it is not their job to arrest people, much to the irritation of Eve. It was then that they got the message that they was some other case somewhere, something about people disappearing Merlin noted, and having become bored of being alone again he decided that this time round, he was going to go on a retrieval with the librarians.

 

The door opens to Boston, it’s been awhile since he’s been in the States, and he changed his clothes to something better fitted to the time, and he made Lance’s old sword Excalibur disappear from sight. He started off toward the huge source of magic, some modern company. Merlin flung open the doors and started to head to the source of magic, the guards seemed to hesitate in attempting to stop them, but they did try, but with a wave of his hand they collapsed asleep. The librarians were surprised by all the people asleep as they entered the building, but they hurried to follow the ancient man. By the time they caught up to the man they found him in a hidden room, a women off to the side asleep, Merlin holding onto a spool of string. 

“This is it, it leads to a hidden maze with some creature, a minotaur I think. Don’t worry I closed the maze into itself and it will no longer bother anyone, and no the minotaur was never truly real so it never really had a life to die. Lets leave these people. Don’t give me that look, using magic like this has a cost, if I’m right this busyness will soon fail and they will likely wind up dead, but that's not something evan I could control. Best to be off before they start to wake up.” Merlin said as they walked out of the room, and they returned to the door they entered this city in. 

 

As they walked into the library the four behind Merlin were silent, Eve than said,

“Does anyone else feel like we just cheated, not that I’m complaining but that was almost too easy.”

“Wait, it’s not that easy for you on these hunts?” Merlin asked as he set the spool of string on the desk. 

They walked into the main library and started off on their own projects as they waited for the next mission. It came a few days later. Merlin follows than on the next few trips out, he gets each mission done within minutes of walking through the door to the new city. Evan if it felt like cheating they were happy to not have to endanger everyone as they might have if not for his help. Than they got the news that a science fair was the next place to stop some magical dander, Cassandra was by far the most excited to get to go, she asked Merlin if they could fix things quickly so they could enjoy the event. He nodded understanding her enthusiasm and they walked to the others already waiting at the door. They walked through the door and Cassandra quickly left them behind as she caught sight of all the projects on presentation. The rest of them followed behind at a slower pace. 

As they walked around Merlin was feeling… off… It was a feeling he had not felt in some time, another being of magic was here and she was not exactly… friendly. He told the others to look out for a powerful being and that this day was not going to be an easy one. They split up to talk to the contestants.

Merlin found Cassandra talking to a young female student when he got the feeling of power from the mother's phone, he reached down and let out a burst of magic and the phone, along with many other phones in the hall, exploded ever so slightly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the women who seemed to be in charge of the whole event seemed startled by the sudden lack of magic flowing in the room and tried to track down the only source of magic left in the room. She found the source of magic, it was a familiar sight she had not seen in so long, it was her once friend and near brother, Merlin. 

Merlin felt the power and turned and he felt cold looking at her, Morgana Pendragon. They faced each other and she started to walk toward him, and when she got up close he tensed, waiting for the worst, only to be pulled into a hug. Morgana never thought she would see him again, for all the fighting they did it was so long ago, and to see a familiar face made her happy to see the man, who seemed older than she last saw him, they would need to talk about the group attempting to bring magic back to the world, it was not a thing that he could be upset about… right?


End file.
